Beginnings
by Py687
Summary: Remedies for the Ill 1. This story, greatly edited because the original script was lost in the wide reaches of cyberspace, retells of how authors DigiDrew and PY687 got acquainted, and became better friends...
1. First Exchanges

Yeah, this is the first story. It's not the best, but the first story was lost in virtual reality. Yup, we're _that_ careless.

This Digimon-categorized one's co-authored with DigiDrew... Well, it's finally done. Please remember that we lost the original script, and we also decided to convert it into letter format. We don't _ever_ plan on doing such a mistake ever again, and the next one plus all others will be play format again, so an actual script. But read the paragraph below for more information on Drew and me, because it's basically a quick summary. We're currently working on The Legend of the Fools, which will be based on The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Chapter I: First Exchanges

Dear DigiDrew,  
Help! The evil Royal Knights have captured my Digimon… friends (I wasn't going to smuggle 'em, really)… and I need your help to get them back! I only have my Leomon and Dorumon with me, but Doru's a bit too weak for this liberation. Any suggestions? I'd greatly appreciated your assistance, fellow poster on the Digimon CCG Forums.  
From PY687, 10:26 July 1st, at Jijimon's House

Dear PY687,  
Fear no more, the Drew is here! I have my pets with me (Mr. Tinkles, a SkullGreymon), and my awesome PlatinumNumemon grandmother, Rita (I think that's her name; I've been too busy at the Digimon CCG forums to talk to her, but I think you know that… just kidding). First, we need a plan… you got any ideas? It's your mission, after all.  
From DigiDrew, 19:41 July 3rd, next to PY687

Dear DigiDrew,  
I don't really know. Lessee, they have Tsunomon, Chuumon, Sukamon, and whatnot. Gallantmon and AlforceVeedramon are guarding their base, where they're keeping my friends. I hear Omnimon, Magnamon, and Sleipmon doing something to my products- er, friends! We really must help them, but I haven't really had any ideas. We should probably be brainstorming right now, eh?  
1. Storm in there and attack the Knights with whatever reinforcements we have.  
2. Have Leomon distract them, while Dorumon and Mr. Tinkles help fight off the others. Then we go in and snatch- er, save my Digimon.  
3. Get your Numemon army to fight them!  
4. (insert other ideas)  
From PY687, 19:43 July 3rd, in front of Royal Knights' "secret" base

Dear PY687,  
Yeah, probably idea three. Alternatively, maybe my grandmother can help out, too! She could probably trick him by pretending to be sick or something, right? Oh wait, how about a combo – Leomon distracts the guards, and Mr. Tinkles baits Gallantmon into the bushes, where Rita will be waiting! My buds can fight the other Knights, while Dorumon, you, and I sneak inside the lab and save your Digimon…! So how wazzat?  
From DigiDrew, 3:34 P.M. October 23rd, next to PY687 with iced tea

Dear DigiDrew,  
Fantastic idea, mate! Er, okay… um, right. Let's execute it now!  
From PY--, -:-- -.-. -- 25th, sitting with --  
P.S. How do you like my code with the hyphens?

Dear PY687,  
Great. Only one problem: Numemon One and Two are okay, but Numemon Four wants to be in the front row, while Numemon Three is still sleeping. I also hear Numemon Twelve and Fourteen whining about their chocolate cones. Numemon Thirty-Four is playing on his GBA SP… should I take it away?  
From DigiDrew, 6:25 January 18th, alive  
P.S. You should be using asterisk for those…

Dear DigiDrew,  
Sure. Take that game ASAP - I'll, er, confiscate it from YOU and keep the darn thing safe from environmental hazards.  
From --687, --:-- February -nd, -- DigiDrew  
P.S. Bah, who cares! 'You should be using asterisk for those…' I don't, because asterisks are usually for censored items, dummy-head!


	2. Last Exchanges

Remedies for the Ill (Various): Laughter is the best medicine, even more so than apples, so everyone, I welcome you to the _Remedies for the Ill_ series! They are all co-authored between Drew and me, and await your perusal below this profile. It is currently a continuing series, as there is an unplanned number of stories here.

The second chapter, also done in letter style. I just hope it's not too confusing for you folks.

* * *

Chapter II: Last Exchanges

Dear PY687,  
Aha! I have confiscated Numemon Thirty-Four's GBA SP! Numemon Four has gotten what he wants, too; he is in the front row… Truthfully, I hope he goes down first. I have never liked that 'Numemon of mother.' Oh, did I just use that phrase?  
From DigiDrew, 15:17 February 7th, in a state of confusion

Dear DigiDrew,  
Yep, you did. Hey look, what is your grandmother doing over there? Looks like she's not doing that bad of a job – in fact, it seems too… uh, never mind. Let us just go get – eek, it is Omnimon! What do you want from me, hmm? Please, let me… and my… um, friends… go!  
From PY687, 6:72 July 2nd, angry at Omnimon

Dear DigiDrew and PY687,  
What do I want from you? Well, I am a Royal Knight, and I must be truthful! I have tried foiling your Baby smuggling schemes, and this time, they have been successfully stopped! Well, I have an exchange. Maybe, if you give me seventy percent of the profits and… ah, Numemon Four! Get away from me, you horrible pest!  
From Omnimon, sometime, uncomfortably close to becoming insane

Dear Omnimon,  
What kind of exchange do you require so that I can get my Digimon back and continue in getting rich?  
From PY687, sometime, somewhere

Dear PY687,  
You give me DigiDrew and his rogue band of Numemon, and I will give you back your Digimon in return. How does that sound?  
From Omnimon, 12:05 July 4th, watching fireworks

Dear Omnimon,  
Huh, I am considering that as of the moment… To be honest with you, DigiDrew is a good friend, but if I can earn money again, I just might agree with you.  
From PY687, 12:06 July 4th, watching fireworks

Dear PY687 and Omnimon,  
WHAT DO YOU TWO MEAN?! How dare you do this to me, PY687…! Moreover, I actually considered you one of my friends.  
From DigiDrew, 12:07 July 4th, sprinting away from fireworks

Dear DigiDrew,  
Whoops, I have agreed already. You had better run if you want to keep your life...  
From PY687, sometime, somewhere

Dear PY687,  
Bah, whatever! Hey, look, my grandmother is with Gallantmon! Yuck! Well, at least they are here to save me from that horrible psycho _and you_.  
From DigiDrew, noon, in the universe

Dear Everyone,  
We are here to save you, grandson! Gallantmon… Numemon army… attack the Royal Knights at full force!  
From Rita PlatinumNumemon and Gallantmon, sometime, somewhere

Dear Readers,  
Rita swoops in with her new fiancée, Dukemon, and quickly helps beat Omnimon. He cowers in fear, and runs away. Everything is good again.  
From Narrator #1, afternoon, in the world

Dear Readers,  
No, no, this will not do at all; our ending must be much better than this!  
Therefore, Numemon Four and Mr. Tinkles dash to the rescue. Numemon Four is surprisingly wielding the great plunger, Excretabur, with which he vanquishes the other Royal Knights except for Omnimon (other than Gallantmon, of course, as Granny Rita would not allow it)! DigiDrew went on to somehow scare away Omnimon (he does not wish to enclose such details), and thus, PY687's Digimon were saved, and our two heroes (DigiDrew and PY687; however pathetically puny they might be) lived happily ever after! That is, until Count Drew and Pygor came in, but that is a different story… well, a continuation, but you get my point.  
From Narrator #2, before noon, in space


End file.
